


Especias

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Spain, haikyuuaroundtheworld, hqatw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: Antes de seguir cada uno su propio camino, Oikawa e Iwaizumi deciden recorrer España. Cuando llegan a una pequeña ciudad, un festival especial se está llevando a cabo: Almossassa, fiesta de interés turístico regional.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Especias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885850) by [yui-chan96 (wandererstark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96). 



> NOTA: la tradición de la serpiente que vais a leer hace ya mucho que no sucede.

No era difícil llegar hasta el mercadillo. Según iban siguiendo el Google Maps hasta la plaza en la que se encontraba, más y más gente iba en su misma dirección o se encontraba sentada en las terrazas de los bares, tomando una tapa o bebiendo una cerveza.

Oikawa nunca había agradecido tanto sus 184 centímetros. Se giró para comprobar que su amigo, tan sólo unos centímetros más bajo que él, lo seguía.

\- Es por aquí, Iwa-chan.

\- Cállate, idiota. Ya lo sé – le contestó mientras miraba, con los ojos como platos, lo que se comían en la mesa de la derecha.

\- Como no le quitas los ojos a la comida… ¡Ay! ¡Me has pegado!

Cuando ambos recorrieron la estrecha calle que desembocaba en la plaza, se quedaron parados. Parecía que toda la ciudad se encontraba allí en esos momentos, entre las pequeñas tiendas que se asemejaban a los antiguos puestos mozárabes (y cuyos dependientes, por lo que pudieron ver, vestían acordes a ello).

\- ¿Por dónde vamos primero?

\- Esos puestos son de comida.

\- Entonces para el otro lado.

\- ¡Oi!

Iwaizumi protestó un poco más mientras seguía a su amigo hacia la izquierda. Los puestos que fueron encontrando tenían de todo: ropa, libros antiguos, dulces… Aunque principalmente eran alhajas: pendientes, pulseras y colgantes que imitaban el bronce y el estilo de la época que representaba el mercadillo.

Cuando llegaron a un puesto, Oikawa vio el funko de Eleven, el personaje favorito de su sobrino de Stranger Things (no comprendía aún como sus padres le dejaban ver esa serie con su edad).

_\- ¿Cuánto cuesta?_ – habló un poco en español. Señaló su monedero, para puntualizar que quería saber el precio.

_\- 18 euros_ – le escribió en un papel, amablemente, el vendedor mientras lo pronunciaba también.

Tras pagar felizmente el regalo para su querido sobrino se giró hacia su amigo triunfante, pero Iwaizumi se debatía mientras miraba una camiseta de Godzilla. Tras hacer unos pucheros, Oikawa suspiró y preguntó el precio sin consultar con su amigo. Sería su regalo de despedida.

_“Gracias”_ le sonrió al paciente dependiente mientras conseguía encontrar las monedas adecuadas para pagar el precio. Iwaizumi también murmuró la palabra, con un acento aún peor que el de su amigo de la infancia.

\- No tenías porqué.

\- Si Iwa-chan piensa mucho, se puede hacer daño en la cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate, Shittykawa! – dijo mientras admiraba feliz su camiseta.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – se sobresaltó ante el grito de espanto de su amigo.

\- ¡Una serpiente!

Efectivamente, al lado de un puesto, un hombre llevaba al cuello una gran serpiente para que la gente se pudiera acercar y hacer fotos. “¿Eso está permitido?” preguntó Iwaizumi mientras miraba en esa dirección y su amigo se protegía tras él.

Una vez lo dejaron atrás, siguieron admirando los puestos, hasta llegar a la otra sección: la comida. Ambos compraron un par de trozos de pizza (algo nada mozárabe) y una botella de agua, y se sentaron a ver como pasaban las familias y desfiles de bailarines.

Mientras terminaban de comer, Iwaizumi miraba el folleto que habían cogido en el hotel.

\- Al parecer se puede subir a la torre… la torre… ¿qué pone aquí?

_\- Espantaperros_ … Ni idea lo que significa.

\- ¿Subimos? – preguntó, pero Oikawa ya se iba alejando en la dirección que estaba señalada la entrada en el mapa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el camino pasaba al lado del hombre con la serpiente, esperó a su amigo, pero ya no había ni rastro de ellos.

Recorrieron las murallas de la Alcazaba y tras subir las inclinadas y desgastadas escaleras de la torre, pudieron apreciar unas hermosas vistas del anochecer en la ciudad.

\- Me va a resultar raro no tenerte al lado dándome la lata todo el día.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás sentimental, Iwa-chan?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos – canturreó, ganándose un golpe de su amigo.

Cuando esas vacaciones recorriendo España acabaran, cada uno seguiría su camino.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
